


A Moment in Time

by Seaki



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and River share a moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in Time

Their fingers were tangled together. They were loosely connected, their hearts beating together rhythmically. The Doctor gave a smile. He wasn't used to this. He was awkward and clumsy, his last real relationship happening years ago. 

There was something special about River Song. Something that drew them together. He knew if was destiny, a fixed point that they would meet, but he never expected this.   
He never expected that familiar emotion to bubble up and consume him.

They didn’t move. It wasn’t often that either of them were - these were rare moments reserved for just them. He pressed his nose into River’s hair, and she hummed. She was content, sleepy. She enjoyed when they spent time together. They had all of it to themselves, all the time they needed. 

But not enough at the same time. 

The Doctor dropped a kiss onto her head. “Oh, River,” he murmured, pulling back to press their foreheads together. She gave a cheeky smile and he grinned in return. All of time and space - yet never enough for the two of them. The last of the time people, so hopelessly lost in the great, big universe. 

But at least they had each other - at least from time to time.


End file.
